


People Always Talk About The Tree Of Life, But What About The Life Of Tree?

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [106]
Category: The Ludum Dare Flame (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, abnormally fast tree growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It takes two minutes to grow a tree.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 2





	People Always Talk About The Tree Of Life, But What About The Life Of Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in April 2020. Prompt: Sprout.

Two minutes to grow a tree.

You hadn't believed it at first. Normally, it takes years, decades, for a tree to grow to its full size.

And yet, as you watch, one sprouts from the ground, branches stretching to the sky, leaves unfurling, trunk thick and strong. A tree.

It must be magic, you think. Trees that feed, not off light for there is none to be found here save for the flame, not off water and dirt, but off your rapt attention. Around you lie the shrivelled remains of unwatched trees, fading back into the dirt.

So you watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup it's a fic for [The Ludum Dare Flame](https://the-ludum-dare-flame.herokuapp.com/) again. It's oddly satisfying, and the community's great :D Small, but great.
> 
> ~~Apparently I thought about the logistics of the trees longer than the dev did XD~~


End file.
